Sister of the Winchester
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Once she was able to escape Iscariot Rachael went looking for her father. Now she is on the road with her brothers searching for their father. On the road she is being followed by a being that claims that he knew her in another life and will do everything in his powers to make her his again. Season 1 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…**

The nuns walked down hallway with a lit candle as they check to make sure that the students were asleep. When they came to one room one of the nuns opened the door and peeked inside. Once she saw the student was asleep the nun closed the door and continued on. When the nuns were far away the young girl from the said room looked at the door and made sure that the shadows were far away. Seeing that they were she quickly got out of bed; fully dressed and grabbed her bag from underneath her bed. Once she saw that she got everything he opened her window and started to walk over to the tree that was next to her room. She climbed down the tree and headed towards the gate. For a normal teenage girl it would have been hard to climb it but she was no normal teenager. With just one jump she was able to leap over with a twist and was able to land on the other side with ease. After making sure that she wasn't seen she took off into the darkness.

The said girl is name Rachael Helsing Winchester. She is 17, has long brown hair with green eyes and she is the Slayer. She is the youngest of John Winchesters kids but isn't Mary's child. Her mother's name was Lizzy Helsing and she died when she was 15 years old and the Vatican of the Roman catholic church took her in as she had the mark of the Slayer. They wanted to train her; to be prepared her on how to take down monsters and demons.

For years she had been planning her escape from the place and finally put it into action. She was able to get a credit card and bought a plane ticket to the states. After landing in the one place that the Iscariot's wouldn't look she went and got a bus ticket. Rachael sat in the back of the bus listening to music on her iPod as she reread the letter her mother had left her. Her birth father's name is John Winchester and has two big brothers too name Dean and Sam. They pretty much did what she and her mother did, hunt monsters and save people lives. It turns out that her mom wanted her to live with them. Her mother didn't trust the Iscariot's as they knew that they were just going to use her as a weapon.

None of them knew that she existed. Apparently it was a one night stand and her mother got pregnant with her and never told the guy. She even wrote a letter for John to explain everything. Rachael didn't really care if they wanted her in the family or not. She was seventeen and a half years old and will be turning eighteen in two months. So she was almost an adult and could take care of herself. Her mother even left her with a lot of money in her will to live off of, so she was good. Though a part of her did want to get to know them as they were her father and brothers.

She had tried many times calling her dad during her trip but the jackass wouldn't answer and she didn't want to leave a message. Fuck no! So the only place she could think of is to go to a family friend of his and see if he knew where either her father or brothers were, Bobby Singer. Her mother wrote it down as a place to go if she was having a hard time finding her dad. That made her smile. Her mother always knew how to plan ahead for her. When her stop was shown she grabbed her bags and got off the bus. After asking directions to the place Rachael headed down the road and after a mile she ended up at a house with a junk yard. She walked up the steps and started knocking on the door.

"Ya, what are you doing on my property?" He said with a little attitude

Rachael brushed it off and wore a blank face mask.

"Bobby Singers." She stated

"Ya, and I'll say it again what do you want." He said

"I was wondering if you knew where my dad is. His name is John Winchester." She said

That got his attention and stepped outside.

"John Winchester has no daughter. What game are you playing here, kid?" He glared

She glared back and handed him the letter her mother wrote to her. Bobby read it and mentally cured John for his mistakes. He looked back at her and now that he actually looked at her she did resemble some parts of John, especially her glare, her eyes and her hair. She was defiantly a Winchester.

"Come inside." He said "Sorry to say this but I have no idea where your father is or know how to reach him anymore. But I could call your older brother Dean."

"That'll be fine." She said

She walked into what looked to be the library, kind of, and saw a bunch of lore books everywhere along with bottles of alcohol. When Bobby walked in he saw her reading one and he tried to make up an excuse but she stop him half way.

"It's alright, I've been learning about the supernatural life since I was three by my mother. Its' what happens when you are the Slayer." She said

"The what?" He asked

"The Slayer. The chosen one. The whole distend to face and fight the darkness thing. I would have guessed being a hunter you would have known that by now." She said

"I know what the Slayer is but I always thought she was just a myth." He said

"Nope. The Slayer bloodline has been in my family for many generations and always passes down to the first born daughter. My grandmother was the Slayer, then my mother was and I'm next to take her place. I guess my father knew how to pick them." She said

"I guess. I was able to get ahold of Dean and he said he'll be here either tomorrow or the day after that. You're welcome to stay the night here if you like." He said

"Thank you." She said

When night came he showed her the spare room she could stay in. It wasn't much but she wasn't raised spoiled and thanked him again. Placing her bags on the bed and took out some pajamas. It was still hot so she took out her old cropped T-shirt that had Harley Quinn and the Joker on it and batman pajama shorts. After she was done she put her bags on floor and lay down on the bed. She looked at the moon and fiddle with her sliver cross that had a five pentagram behind it. Her mother gave it to her as a family heirloom. Passed down to Slayer to Slayer. She really missed her and wished that she was still around.

"I really miss you mama." She whispered "Give me the strength to face the demons when I am alone."

With that said she placed her blankets over her and went to sleep.

 _She could feel herself falling from a tower as her hair and dress was billowing in the wind. Out of instincts she reached out her hand out to something that looked like it coming for her. She couldn't see what it was but she heard someone crying out a name and flaps of what sounded like a million bat wings filling her ears. The blur vision in front of her started to clear a little and before she could see who it was the ground swallowed her whole._

Rachael jumped in her sleep as she woke up from her strange dream and saw that it was morning and in a strange room. She looked around and then remembered that she was at her father's friend's house. After lying in bed for a few more minutes Rachael got up and went to take a shower.

For as long as she could remember Rachael has been having these strange dreams since her childhood. She was either a princess or a warrior, about ten years old and was married, she believed. At first she was masqueraded as a boy by the age of ten and was in some kind of war camp. There she fought and killed. Then when she got older she fell in love with her only friend that knew her secret and kept her safe. Then it went on with them getting married and having a child together. In the dreams whenever she tries to get a glimpse of the so call man she wakes up. Her mother told her that she could have visions of the past Slayers so she believed that must be it. But it felt more personal than that; like she actually lived that life before. Shaken her head in disbelief she finished her shower and started drying herself.

After she was done she took a look at herself in mirror and saw how long her dark brown hair was. It was already half way down to her waist. Then she notice how her body had changed. She was thin with no trace of body fat anywhere, could almost see the muscle underneath her light tan skin, and her breasts were a good size 32C. There were a few scars from her hunts here and there but she didn't care.

Digging into her bag she pulled out a matching pair of black lace underwear and bar. Then put on some long black bleached out skinny jeans, a black tan top that says 'There are two types of people in the world…and I hate them both'. After that she put on some black socks and her black combat boots on. When she dried out her hair and put in a French braid. She put on a little bit of make-up and put everything back in her bag before putting them in her spare room.

When she went downstairs she noticed that Bobby was still asleep and thought of being a good guest she went to make breakfast. She didn't know what kind of breakfast he would like so she just made scramble eggs, cooked ham, cooked potatoes and toast. When put out the orange juice Bobby came down after smelling something good coming from the kitchen. He hadn't smelled smell something that good since his wife's cooking. He saw the food on the table and he was shock and surprised that Rachael was the one that made it.

"You're up early." He said as he sat down at the table where a made plate was.

"I've always been an early person. Even at the time when I had school and I had a late hunt I still wake up without feeling tired." She said when she made her own plate and sat down at the table with him. "I hope you don't mind but I always made breakfast for my mom. It's kind of a habit."

"Not at all, but it kind of makes me feel guilty since I'm the host. It smells good though." He said

Rachael smiled a little at the comment and started eating her own food. It was a quite meal but she didn't mind. After Bobby had his fill with his seconds Rachael started to pick up the plates and went to clean up. But Bobby stopped her and said he'll do it. This lead to a show down when Rachael wasn't backing down. So she came with a solution that they'll share the cleaning. Bobby didn't like it but he knew he couldn't argue with her. She was stubborn as a Winchester that's for sure. At least she was willing to help clean her messes up, unlike her brothers.

When they were done cleaning Bobby told her that Dean called again and wasn't going to be there until maybe in the late afternoon so she had some time to kill. She started out cleaning her guns and sharping her blades, that took her about two hours and went to do her online homework. She able to get into an online school so she could finish her year and get her GHD. By the time she finished her essay in History she heard a loud engine entering Bobby's lot. Looking out her window she saw guy in his mid-twenties, short brown hair and wore an old black leather jacket existing out of a classic Impala. She cringed at the sudden mullet metal music and hoped that that's not the only music he listens to. For metal music she's more into the 21st century metal music along with other different types of music. When he went inside she quietly walked towards the stairs to hear what they were saying.

"So Bobby what did you want to talk to me about?" Dean asked

"Well I know this is going to be a lot to take in but yesterday a young girl came by asking where your dad was. She claims that she is his daughter." Bobby said

If Dean was drinking water right now he would be choking when he said that. Daughter? Is it possible that he has a sister out there?

"Come on Bobby, you didn't fall for it did you?" Dean said

"Not until I read the letter that her mother left her. I did some researching and the math. And…I do remember your dad talking about a Lizzy Helsing in Louisiana." Bobby said

"I remember hearing that name but I also remember that he couldn't stand her with that temper of hers." Dean said

Now normally Rachael wouldn't let anyone bad talk about her mom but she didn't deny that part. Her moms' temper was legendary back home.

"Well I think there might have been some sparks between them for them make her." Bobby said

Both Rachael and Dean made a disgust face at that part. Then Dean slid his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So if…and I mean IF…she is my sister than what am I supposed to do? Drag her down this hellhole world we live in?" Dean asked

"She knows about the supernatural world and her mom has been teaching her how to hunt. She's also the Slayer so she can't really get out of this." Bobby said

"I taught she was a myth." Dean said

"Nope, I've seen it myself yesterday. She's the real deal Dean." Bobby said

"Where is she?" Dean asked

That's when Rachael decided to make her appearance and cleared her throat.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" Bobby asked in annoyance

"It comes with the job." She said as she walked down the steps. "Stealth, silence and awareness of your surroundings, which you two are lack of." Then she looked at Dean, her now big brother. "So…hi. I'm Rachael Helsing Winchester. Your sister."

.

.

.

 _She could feel her life slipping away little by little by each breath she took. Her body was brought in a tight embrace as someone cried for her. He begged her not to go where he couldn't follow. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and weakly placed a hand on his cheek._

" _There's still some time left. I want you to drink my blood." She said_

" _No. I can't. Please don't." He said "I can't take your life away."_

" _My life is already lost but our sons are not. Please. Do it now!" She cried_

 _Couldn't ignore the thirst any longer he sank his fangs into her neck, taking away her life._

Rachael jolted a little in her sleep and saw that she was in her brother's Dean's car. After getting to know each other two days ago Dean had agreed to take her with him to find their dad. Though Dean wanted to make a stop at Stanford University first. He wanted Sam to come along and get to know her too since she's his sister too. From what he had told her Sam wanted to live a normal safe life and go to school. That led to a big fight between Sam and their dad and he just left.

Ever since she was three she was told that she had a destiny and had been trained and bred to fight monsters. Fighting was all she knew. She had tried the normal life before and rather be fighting monsters. That felt normal to her.

"Hey kid, you okay? Look liked you had a nightmare." Dean asked while driving

"Just a dream, nothing else." She said and stretched out her body a little in the passenger seat. "How much further?"

"About five minutes away." He said

He pulled up to the school and parked in the lot where Sam's dorm was. He went in to go get him while she stayed behind and watched the car. That made her rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how much Dean loved his car and how he thought of it as a living person. She had a fun time teasing him about it and kept saying that the car was an It instead of her like he does. She had seen girls from her old schools always teasing and picking on their siblings and believed it was something they were supposed to do. Now she knows why they do it. It was fun and easy to do if you know what button to push.

Getting bored in the car she got out and went to sit on top of the roof and looked at the stars for a while.

"What did I tell you about sitting on Babies roof?" Dean glared

"Not to do it. But it has a better view than the seat does." She said plainly and looked at the sky.

Then she smirked when he kept glaring at her and told her to get off Babies roof.

"Oh please, I didn't bend its roof." She scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Her." Dean said

"It." She challenged

"Her." He said

"It." She smirked

"Dean who is she? She looks a little young for your taste." Sam said trying not to laugh at their argument.

Then he saw them both make a disgusted look and that made him curious.

"Ew, that's gross. He's too old and so not my type." Rachael said

"Hey I'm only 26. And what do you mean I'm not your type. I'm ever ladies type." Dean said sounding offended

"The fact that you have no class or manners and you listen to mullet music, you will never be my type." She smirked

"Bitch." Dean said

"Cunt." She said

"I like her." Sam smiled

"Well good because cause apparently to her mother she's our little sister." Dean said

Sam face froze into shock. They had a little sister that they didn't know about and his brother is bringing her in this world.

"Dean, are you crazy? Why are you bring her into this stuff?!" Sam glared at Dean

He didn't like this. If she was their sister he didn't want her to know the life they were raised in.

"Wow, hold it okay. Trust me I wouldn't have brought her along if she didn't know what we do. She already knew about this stuff since she was three. She and her mom are actually Slayers." Dean said

"What?" Sam said

"Oh for fuck sake, yes I'm the Slayer. Is it that hard to believe?" Rachael asked "So are you coming with us to fine dad or not?"

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean said as he opened the trunk and dig through it.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked

"I was working on my own gig. Simply salt and burn." Dean said

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam said suspicious

"I'm 26, dude. I can handle myself." Dean said

"I'm not even eighteen yet and I've been going on hunting trips on my own since I was fifteen." Rachael said

Sam looked at her with a shock and sad face and she hated it. She wasn't a little girl anymore she could look after herself.

"Don't give me that look." She glared

"What?" He said

"Of sadness and pity. I don't mind this life. It's my destiny and I'm honor to do it." She said "Not all of us regret this life."

"Okay you two, here we go. Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He said and showed Sam a flayer of a missing man. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"Maybe the guy was just kidnapped." Sam shrugged

"Yeah well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 04', 03', 98', 92', ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean said

Dean suddenly pulled out a tape recorder; this caught Racheal's interest and walked in closer.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean said

Rachael looked at him with a glare as he hid that from her and didn't tell her.

"Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on. You need to…be careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John voice said

Then Dean played it again only slower and they heard another voice talking. A woman's voice saying that 'she could never go home'. Rachael knew it was ghost.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked

"I have this…I have an interview." Sam said

"What, a job I interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged

"It's a law school interview, and its' my future on a plate." Sam said

Everything else was lost to Rachael's interest and tuned them out as she played her music. It was obvious that Sam didn't want to go back into this life but Dean wanted him to because they were family and family stick together. She agreed with him on that but there's always a black sheep in the family and it seems that Sam is it. She sat back in the front seat and waited for them to get ready. When Sam came back and saw her in the front she gave him a look that told him that she wasn't moving. Just because he was coming doesn't mean she was going to give up her seat. Dean tried to be peacekeeper and told her to share. That's when she told Sam that she'll flip him for it. What neither of them knew was that she meant it literally. When he agreed she grabbed his arm and flipped him with ease. He groaned in pain, Dean couldn't hold in his laugh and Rachael just smirked in triumph and sat in the front with Dean.

"You'll get it in the next stop." She said "Oh and you have soft hands for a hunter you know that." Then shut the door.

Two hours had passed since they left Stanford and they finally pulled up into a gas station. Liked she promise she let Sam in the front seat as she laid down in the back.

"So Rachael, where are you from?" Sam asked wanting to get to know his sister.

"New Orleans, Louisiana." She said as she was reading The Shinning.

"Do you still go to school?" Sam asked

"Is this going to be one of this questions games?" She asked with a little annoyance

"I just wanted to get to know you. You are my sister and I…I always wanted a younger sibling when I was a kid." He said

Started to feel a little guilty she decided to give the guy a break and try to be a little nice to him now. She was still holding a grudge on him for giving her that look.

"I'm doing online school now. Thanks to the Vatican's they took me away and made me take their school." She said

"What the Vatican?" Sam asked curiously "You mean the Roman church where the pope lives? Do they know you're here?"

"Kind of, I sort of ran away last week." She said

"What? Why?" He asked

"Well for one thing they pretty much kidnapped me. In my mom's will I was supposed to be living with you guys." She said "They just wanted to use me as a weapon. I have spent two years trying to escape from them and I'm not going back."

Sam looked down in shame. He was wonder how he didn't know about her as he has been getting a lot of strange vision. If he or any of them had known about her they would have taken her in.

"Hey I got you guys' breakfast." Dean said when he came back

He tossed a bag of nacho cheese flavor Doritos to Rachael and a cherry coke, her favorites, but she gave him a look. Wondering if this is how they usually eat.

"I could have paid for my own." She said

"And I told you no. You're not to touch that money unless it's for emergency, got that young lady." Dean said

"Young lady? Your my brother not my dad." She rolled her eyes

Dean smiled and set the bag on his side of his seat and walked around the Impala to finish up with the gas pumping.

"So how are you paying for all this stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked

"Well, hunting not exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us a card." Dean said

"Yeah and what did you write on the application this time?" Sam smirked

When Dean told him the name he finished the pump and got in the car. Sam laughed as he went through his cassette tapes.

"I swear, man, you have to update your cassette tapes collection." He said

"Why?" Dean asked

"How about the fact that they're cassette tapes from the Stone Age." Rachael smirked "I'm glad that I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"She's right, I mean come on…Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said as he picked up a few tapes

"Thank you. Someone agrees with me." Rachael sighed

Dean took the tape from him childishly and took it out of its case and placed it in the car radio.

"Rachael, since you're new, this is house rules. Driver chooses the music, shotgun and back seat riders shut their Cakehole." He said and tossed the case back into the box. "Besides," He grinned as he started the car and the rock music began playing. "Majority always wins."

"Majority? How? Dads not here to agree. And from what I hear Rachael is on my side." Sam said

Dean ignored him and turned up the volume.

"What, Sammy? Can't hear ya! The music's too loud!" He laughed

"Is he always this childish?" Rachael asked loudly over the music

"Sadly yes." Sam said

Couldn't take any more of the music she took out her iPod again and listen to some Marilyn Mansion.

It didn't take them long to entre Jericho. The whole time Sam checked to see if their dad was in the hospital or morgue and nothing. By the time he was done they came upon a roadblock up ahead on a bridge over a creek. Dean pulled over to the side and opened the glove box, taking out fake badges.

"Rachael I don't have a badge for you so why don't you…" Dean said

"Dean she already out the door." Sam said

They looked out the window and saw her with a camera taking pictures.

"Damn it, does she know when to listen?" Dean growled as he got of the car along with Sam

"Well she did say her mom let her go off on hunts on her own. I don't think she's use to partners." Sam sighed "Not to mention she was trained under the Iscariot for two years. Who knows what they taught her."

So while Rachael was taking pictures of the scene Dean and Sam tried to get some information. She knew that to asking the cops for any serious info was a waste of time so she looked around the car. With her trained eyes she knew for sure it was a ghost. Other monsters would have left a mark or something behind. When she headed back to the car Dean and Sam return too and they bickering the whole way.

"Why didn't you wait until I told you what to do?" Dean asked

"Because I knew you were going to keep me in the car. I know what I'm doing. I don't need you two to baby me." She said getting in the car.

Dean sighed and got in the car along with Sam. He may have only known her for a few days but he was already protective of her. Like Sam he already could see that she was a lone wolf when it comes to hunts and that made him worried. That's the one thing he didn't like about the Iscariot and her mom. They let her go off on her own by the age of fifteen with no one to help her. He had a feeling that she was going to off on her own with this case and get herself hurt. He knew that for the Slayers life it meant that they were on their own but she was a Winchester too and that meant family is always there for her if she needs it.

Unknown to them a pair of grey green eyes were watching the siblings as they left; mostly the female sibling.

Seeing that she wanted to check in the room so she could do some research while they check with the latest victim girlfriend. They dropped her off at the only motel that had a kitchen and she used her debit card to pay for a room for herself. She would have paid for the boys but they didn't want her to use her money for them. They drove all over the place because she wanted to cook her dinner instead of eating out. She wasn't spoiled but has seen the way Dean has ate and believed that these guys never ate a decent meal.

She checked herself in and unpacked her stuff before heading out to the closes grocery store to get the stuff she need. She got stuff to make her mothers' special Shrimp and sausage jambalaya. Then she went over to the kitchen section to get some pots and pans and the whole time she was there she felt eyes on her. She tried looking for it without being obvious but it moved too fast for her find it. It took so much of her attention that she ended up bumping into another cart. As she was about to apologized to the person she couldn't stop herself from blushing. The person was a man (a very hot handsome man) that was in his mid-thirties about 6'1ft tall, with a built body, grey green eyes and short black hair. But as she was staring at him she couldn't help but feel that she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place it. He saw her looking at him like that and smirked.

"See something you like, love?" He said with an accent

That snapped her out of it and wanted to scold at herself for what she did and her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I…I wasn't looking where I was going." She said

"There's no need to apologies, dear. No one got hurt." He said

He never took his eyes off of her the entire time and naturally that would have worried her but it didn't.

"We'll…have nice day." She said

She turned her cart around him and went over to get the stuff that she needed. She was able to find a pack with four sirloin steaks but the whole time she felt his eyes watching her. When she turned her head he was gone. At first it was a relief but at the same time she was a little sad and hurt for some reason. Men from different ages always found her attractive but she never thought about them that much in any sexual way. This was actually the first time she found a man attractive and made her feel this way. After getting her act together she went to get the rest of the things that she needed, paid for it and headed back to the motel.

.

.

.

The whole time she didn't notice the pair of grey green eyes following her every move and to the motel. Truthfully, he's been following her since she got her room. Once she was inside he made sure he got the room next to her. He lean his head against wall and with his high sense he was hearing music and her starting cooking. She cooked for about an hour until she started taking a shower. Just thinking about her in such a way stir something inside him and was about to lose control.

.

.

.

After she was done with her shower she put on some grey sweat shorts and a black tan top with the Joker on it. She check on the meal and saw that it still needed a few minutes to fully cook so she went to hook her lab top to the internet and started to do research about the cases. The case they were working was easy to cracked and found out that they're dealing with 'A Lady in White' when the timer went off and food was done. After that she texted Dean and Sam that dinner was done and she started to fill her plate up before doing her research. She got a text from Sam and told her that they'll be there in thirty minutes. Apparently they had a little issue with the ghost they were chasing and it possessed Dean's car. That made her smirk and laughed a little, wishing that she saw the look on Dean's face. By the time she was half way done with her researched there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw that it was only Sam.

"Where's Dean?" She asked

"He had to take a shower. When the ghost possessed his car it tried to run us over and he fell in the river. When he came out he smelled like a toilet." He said

"We're about to eat and you had to tell me that?" She said dryly

"Sorry. But that's not all we found out. When we checked in the clerk recognized Dean's card name and it turns out that Dad was here. But judging from the room it looked like he hasn't been there for a while. And he found out what was causing the missing people." He said while pilling the food on his plate.

"The Lady in White, I found that out too. Do you think Dad is still here since the killing is still going on?" She asked

"Let's hope so." He said and took a bite of the jambalaya. "Wow. This is really good."

"Thanks. It's my mom's recipe. She was a really good cook. And it looks like you two need a good meal once a while." She said

Dean had finally arrived and happily made his plate. After they were done Rachael cleaned up with the help from Sam and they went back to their own room. The next day as they were planning their next move Dean decided to go out and grab some food. That's when things went bad. Cops made Dean and caught him on his way out while Sam and Rachael went out the window after grabbing their stuff. They waited for the cops to leave and gone back to get the impala from the parking lot. After talking to Constance (The lady in White) husband they found out where her body was buried. Then Sam made a fake 911 call to give Dean a chance to escape. When Dean called back that's when they learn that John was no longer in Jericho.

"Sam looked out!" Rachael shouted as Constance ghost was in the middle of the road.

Sam quickly slammed on the breaks but the car still went through her. When they stopped the car suddenly got chilly and the two looked at the back.

"Take me home." It said

"No." Sam glared in the rearview mirror.

Suddenly the doors locked them in and the car started drive itself. Then they ended up in front of an old large run down house.

"Don't do this." Sam pleaded

"I can never go home." It said

The next thing that happen the ghost climbed into Sam's lap and Rachael's door open as an unknown force flung out of the car.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." The ghost said

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." Sam said

"You will be." It said

Rachael quickly got up and took out her gun.

"Sam duck!" She yelled

She started shooting the ghost disappeared for a few minutes. That gave Sam enough time to drive the through the living room of the old house.

"Rachael!" Dean called

She turned and saw him running towards her.

"You okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. Let's get Sam." She said

They both ran into the house and helped Sam climb out of the car. The ghost reappeared and got pinned against the car with a dresser. It looked like she was about to attack them till water started to run down the stairs. She walked over to the stairs and saw her children.

"You came home to us mommy?" The ghost children said together.

The children appeared in front of her and they grabbed onto her. Constance screamed in pain as they took dissolved into nothing but a puddle. Once they were gone the siblings were able to push the dresser off of them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said

"That's why he could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Rachael said

"And you two found her weak spot. Nice work." Dean said and patted Sam's wound on his chest.

Sam laughed with groan from the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for Rachael." Sam said and looked at his sister. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

"Save your ass didn't it." Rachael smirked

"Well I'll tell you one thing if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean said as he looked over his car.

Rachael and Sam couldn't help but laugh. They headed back to Stanford to drop off Sam. He gave Rachael his number in case she need anything or just to talk to. She could tell that he wanted to spend more time with her but he still wanted out of the hunting life. When they parted Rachael had Dean stopped the car as she sensed something was wrong. Dean seemed to notice it too as the car radio started acting weird. They both headed back to Sam's' dorm and the place was on fire. Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him away as the place started to get worse and worse. Minutes later the fire trucks appeared and Rachael could tell that this had just got personal for Sam as she learned that his girlfriend had died in the fire. When Dean came back after telling the police what happened Sam loaded up the weapons and his stuff in the trunk.

"Let's go fine dad." Sam said and slammed the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

 **A/N: As you might have notice I changed this story a little so I hope you like it.**

The dream she was dreaming now was different from her other dreams in the past. She was laying on a large king size bed wearing nothing but a red silk dress. Before she could turn around arms were wrapped around her and lips began kissing her neck.

"Rachael. My beloved. Mine." The man said "I have missed you so much."

Instead of fighting him she was being drawn in by his voice. Every part of her being felt like she felt like she knows who this man was.

"Come with me. Be with me again Rachael. You deserved more than this life. Please. I have missed you so much." He said as he nibble, kissed and suck her shoulder, leaving love marks.

"Y-yes. Yes I-I wil-will…" She said

But she woke up when Sam shake her shoulder to wake her up.

"You okay Rachael?" He asked

"Yeah. Just-just another weird dream." She said rubbing her eyes "Is it time?"

They made it to Blackwater, Colorado and according to Sam there was nothing but woods. They all had a feeling that John wasn't there and that there might be something to hunt. Turn out there is when they went to this one girls' house when the rangers told them that she claims that something had happened to her brother. He and his friends went camping in the woods and haven't contacted them in two days. That made the girl worry and told them that she had hired a man to find them. With a lot of research and interviewing with a survivor that dealt with the same thing her brothers believed it was either a shifter or Black Dog. To her she believed it was something more dangerous than that. A Wendigo. There was a slight chance that she was wrong since this wasn't normally their habitat but she took a handmade flare gun with a few rounds. She put on her combat boots and wore a grey camouflage cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt and a matching camouflage vest. Tied her hair in a ponytail and wore a black hat with black fingerless gloves. She had enchanted blades hidden in her boots and vest. They won't kill it but they will hurt them and slow it down a little. Once they were ready they headed to the woods and met up with the two siblings and the tracker they hired. The guy was a total jackass that looked like he was trying to impress her by the way he was looking at her. That got Dean and Sam to glare holes at him. But she didn't care or bothered to notice. The whole time they were there she felt like something was following them and it wasn't the Wendigo. It was something else.

"What are the coordinates?" Sam asked

"Thirty-five minus one eleven." The guy said as he looked at his electronic compass.

Dean and Rachael walked over to stand next to Sam as they both notice one thing.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked

"Yeah nothing." Rachael said

"Not even crickets." Sam said

"I'm gonna go have a look around." The guide said

"You shouldn't go off on your own." Rachael said still haven't taken her eyes out of the woods.

The guide looked at her with a smirk, which earn him a glare from her two brothers.

"That's sweet baby doll. Don't worry about me." He said and walked passes the family.

"Did he just call me Baby doll?" Rachael hissed

She was about to hit him but luckily Dean and Sam were able to hold her back even though they won't mind letting her hurt him.

"All right, everyone stay together. Let's go." Dean said

Everyone continued walking in the woods till they reach the campsite they were looking for. From how it looked it looked like an animal attacked it. Dean was able to fine tracks off a few yards away from the site. He called Sam and Rachael over to show them.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite." He said "But here, the tracks just vanish. Its weird. I'll tell you what, its not Skinwalker or Black Dog."

"This would explain the quietness." Rachael muttered

Suddenly they heard a man screaming for help and that had everyone running towards it. When they did see anything both Sam and Rachael knew what it was doing. They ordered them to go back to the campsite and when they got there the siblings and the guide's bags were gone. Seeing how things are Rachael brought her brothers away from the group to tell them there theory.

"It's a Wendigo you guys." She said

"What? Come on Rachael those things don't habitat here." Dean said

"I think she's right. I mean that would explain everything." Sam said

It took a while but Dean agreed with them after looking at the facts.

"Okay so it's a Wendigo." He said and held up his gun. "Which means these are useless."

"We need to get these people out of here." Sam said

"Its already getting late Sam. If we leave now it will be too dark. We have no idea where we are." She said

"She's right we gotta wait till morning." Dean said

Sam didn't like it but he knew they were right. If they went in the woods in the dark it will be suicide. The guide and the siblings sat around the camp fire while Sam sat far away from everyone. Rachael knew what he was feeling and that she should say something to him but didn't know what.

"You miss her don't you?" She muttered as she sat down next to him

Sam looked at her with a brow raise.

"You're not only one that's still grieving over a love one." She said "I know the signs."

"Your mom. You miss her don't you?" He asked

She nodded.

"How did she…how did she…?" He asked

"Die? A demon. A friend of the family was with her and said that she was looking for something and it seems that whatever it was the demon tried to stop her." She said "But I know she fought till her last breath. If it wasn't for that mom wanted me to meet my dad I would be out there right now hunting the son of a bitch that killed her."

Sam sadly smiled

"You're defiantly a Winchester. My father has spent our whole life trying to find the thing that killed our mother." He said

"And now you know how he feels. You loved Jesse and now you want revenge for her death." She said as she fiddles with her necklace. "Its how most people feel when they lose someone they love."

Sam's arm wrapped around her shoulder and brought her in a side huge. He was happy that someone understood him but wish he could tell her what was really eating him up inside.

"You want to tell me what's really going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean said when he came over.

"Dean…" Sam started but Dean cut him off

"No, you're not fine." Dean said when he sat on Sam's left since Rachael was on his right. "You're like a power keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember. Well also little miss know it all here."

Rachael glared at him for that but Sam stayed quiet for a while.

"Dads not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message. A sign right?" Sam said

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think dad ever been to Law's Creek." Dean said with a sigh and looked at the stars.

"Then let's get these people back to town and hit the road. Go fine dad." Sam said and threw a stick he was holding for a while. "I mean, why are we even doing here?"

"And what Sam, let this thing continue killing?" Rachael asked

Sam looked at her with a confuse look, as he was hoping that she was on his side on this.

"I want to find dad too but I wouldn't live with myself knowing that this thing is out there killing innocent people." She said "And I for sure if both mom and dad were here they would want me to too."

Dean moved off the rock and went to move in front of Sam. He took out John's journal out and tapped it.

"She's right. The same with our dad. I think that's why he left this to us. This is dad's signal and most valuable possession. Everything he knows about everything is in here he passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know hunting things, saving people. The family business." Dean said

Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

"That makes no since." Sam said

"Actually it does since. I don't even know the guy and even I understand." Rachael said

"See, even our little sister gets it." Dean said

"But why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is?" Sam asked with frustration but still in a whisper tone.

"I don't know." Dean said "But the way I see it, dad is giving us a job to do and I intend to do it."

"Dean…" Sam said "No. I got find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"We will find dad, Sammy, I promise. Listen to me, you got to prepare yourself. I mean this search can take a while. And all that anger, you keep deep burning over the long haul. Its' gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean said

Sam lightly laughed

"How do you it. You and Rachael." He said "How does dad do it?"

"Well, for one thing them." Dean said looking at the siblings. "I mean, I figure if our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable."

"Another thing that helps is killing every god damn monster we come across. It helps take some stress off." Rachael said

Sam smiled, glad to have sibling to help him out.

Suddenly a cry broke the moment for the siblings and that made everyone jump up. Dean, Rachael and the guide took out their guns.

"It's trying to draw us out." Dean said "Just stay calm and stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" The guide asked sarcastically

"Please let me hit him?" Rachael asked

"As much as we all would like to swing at the guy, no." Dean said

Rustling and movement was heard and Rachael tried to get a clear shot at it. She didn't want to burn the forest down or piss this thing off. The guide shot at it and went after the creature. The Winchesters went to stop him but it was too late. Rachael senses were up as she knew something else was watching them. When her brothers came back it let out another roar and that's when they heard another roar that was different from the first.

"There's no way that there's two, is there?" She whispered to Sam

"No." Sam whispered

The whole night they stayed in the circle near the fire pit and as they listen to the fight that was going on between the Wendigo and the other creature. After a few hours the Wendigo let out a screeching cry before it got it suddenly got quiet.

Rachael was standing guard while everyone was sleeping and heard a noise. She stood up and grabbed her gun as she looked in the darkness of the woods. An outline shadowy figure stood a few miles away as it looked at her with glowing red eyes. Rachael gripped her gun and aimed at it as she was going to kill but it lightly tossed something towards her before disappearing. She heard a pack of swarming bats flying in the sky. The thing that it tossed hit the ground and rolled her way. It was a head. The head of the Wendigo. This confused the slayer and went to wake up her brothers.

"Dean. Sam. Guys wake up." She whispered

They quickly woke up. Thinking that she was in trouble Dean quickly took out his gun.

"Rachael, what's wrong?" Dean asked

"The fights over. The Wendigo is dead." She said

"How do you know?" Sam asked

She turned her head towards the where the head is and the brothers saw it.

"New question. What's strong enough to kill a Wendigo?" Rachael asked

When the sun raised Rachael and her brothers tracked down where the fight was and found the burned up area where the Wendigo stood. The found the other set of tracks but none of them knew what it could be.

After burning the Wendigo's head they found its hideout and they found Hailey's and Ben's missing brother. To their luck he was alive. They were able to get back and they called for an ambulance. Ben was talking to the park rangers about the "grizzle attack" that supposed happened to them. Dean tried to get into Hailey's pants again and Rachael had enough of it so pulled him away by his ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Rachael stopped pulling my god damn ear." Dean groan

"Then stop flirting with every girl you see." She said and let go of his ear. "And words of advice stop cheeping the moment when you are with a girl we don't like that."

"Bitch." Dean glared

"Cunt." She smirked and then lightly hit him in the shoulder.

Well, lightly as she could. Thanks to her strength she still managed to hurt him.

"Ow. Damn it, easy. Not all of us have super strength Super-girl." Dean said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Then they walked over to the impala where Sam was standing next to and watching the siblings leave in the ambulance with their brother.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said

"Me too." Sam said

"Eh, I don't mind it." Rachael shrugged

Sam chuckled and placed an arm around her; placing her in a side hug.

"Sam, you know we're going to find him right?" Dean said

"Yeah I do." Sam nodded "But in the meantime…I'm driving."

Dean smirked and tossed him the keys without hesitation.

"When can I drive?" Rachael asked

Dean scoffed.

"Not in this life time." Dean said

"Hey I do have my license and I'm pretty good at it." She said

Dean wasn't having it and Rachael rolled her eyes as she got in the car.

.

.

.

Weeks have passed since Colorado and the three Winchesters still had no luck in finding their father. So far they have dealt with an angry spirit and stopped a demon crashing another plane. Rachael was able to get rid of it with the exorcism skills that she had learn from her time at the Vatican. During that time that's when they found out that John had turned his phone back on. They tried calling him but it always leads to voice mail. Later on they've dealt with a Bloody Mary ghost and then dealt with a skinwalker that brand Dean into being a serial killer. They were able to kill it but Sam lost one of his friends from collage. Not to mention that the whole time they were on the road Rachael has been sensing that familiar aura from the woods Colorado. She has been trying to find it but it moved to fast.

Right now the siblings decided to take a day off. They found a very large mall to restock on stuff. Rachael was ready to start shopping but that was until Dean started following her.

"Dean I'm old enough to shop for myself." She said

"I'm just going to make sure you don't pick something that's too reviling." Dean said

"Oh really, because my first stop is Victoria Secrets. Do you really want to pick out your little sisters' panties and bar?" Rachael teased

She smirked when he shuddered from that last part.

"Can't you just go to target and get those classy and descent…things?" He asked

"Oh come on you can't even say lingerie in front of me." She chuckled "Lingerie. Lingerie. Lingerie."

"Stop it. Trust me you don't need that stuff." Dean said

"Well I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Rachael said

Dean huffed and was about to walk away till he saw a very attractive woman walking inside.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Dean said

"I swear you think too much with your dick." Rachael muttered

She was able to ditch him when he saw that woman again and she was able to get the stuff she needed. There were a few that she like that were lace, silk, had bright colors and they matched the underwear that she was looking at. When Dean saw them he had a fit and tried to get her to put them back but she didn't and bought them anyway.

After that she was able to ditch Dean and head to some clothing store. There was one store that she like that had a Goth look to it. She got some clothes and shoes that she like and started looking around at other stores. Then she stopped at a cart that was selling handmade jewelry. There was one necklace that caught her eye had a cylinder dragon red stone pendant. She was too busy looking at it that she didn't notice a familiar man walking pass her but stopped when he saw her. The man looked back and walked over to her. Just like before he was entrance by her beauty.

"Beautiful." He whispered

Though it was in a whisper she still heard him and turned towards him.

"The necklace, my lady." He smiled "It suits you."

"I recognized you. You're that guy from Jericho, California." She said

"The name is Vlad Tepes. A pleasure to meet you again." Vlad smiled

He gave her a little head bow and kissed her hand.

"The necklace suits you." He said

"Thank you." She said

She found this strange seeing the guy again but was kind of happy. After paying for the necklace she placed in one of her bags and started walking away. Vlad followed her as he wasn't ready to leave her alone just yet. For weeks he has been following her to make sure that she stays safe. With the line of work that her and her brothers do he knew that she would get hurt. She almost did with that skinwalker and he would have stepped in if Sam hasn't stepped in.

"Since you know my name may I know yours." He asked

"Rachael." She said

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He smiled

"Very flattering but just to let you know that I'm seventeen in a half." She said before leaving.

He dead heart started to hurt as she walked away and wasn't ready to see her go just yet.

"Why think separately of this life and the next when one is born from the last?" He quoted "Time is always too short for those who need it."

Rachael stopped when she heard that and looked back at him.

"That's my favorite poem." She said

"It's speaks to you of yearning, of one soul pleading for another." He smiled as he walked closer to her.

"Even when I told you my age you still try. I must admit I am impressed. Not many people know that poem." She said

"When I see something that I like I never back down. Besides, age is just a number." He smirked

She blush a little and asked him to walk with her.

It wasn't till later that she met back with her brothers at the food court. She was surprised by the amount of food Dean had but she pushed it aside and sat down with them.

"Got enough shopping done?" Sam teased as he saw the amount of bags she had.

"Yup." She smirked as she kept Vlad a secret to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

 **A/N: I have no rights to this song. It belongs to the band that sings it.**

Two days have passed and the Winchester siblings had stopped at a café shop for a little snack. Rachael was sketching something in her sketch book while Dean got their coffees and Sam was at the payphone; calling all of John's contact. It didn't sound like it was going well. It looked like Rachael and Dean where the only ones that believed that John didn't want to be found. Sam on the other hand didn't want to believe it. When he was done he headed back towards their table.

"Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting' cold over here, Francis." Dean said

"Bite me." Sam snapped

"Well, someone is snappy today. I'm guessing the call didn't go well." Rachael said; not taking her eyes off of her sketch pad and drank her tea.

"I had 'em checked the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." Sam informed them.

"Sam, I'm tellin' ya, I don't think dad wants to be found." Dean said

"Why don't we just focus on this case you found for now, shall we? Ankeny, Iowa is only about 100 miles away." Rachael said as she placed her sketch pad in her bag. "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description on the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

"Could be something interesting." Dean said "Dad would check it out."

"Yeah, alright let's head out." Sam said before picking up his coffee and threw it in the trashcan.

Rachael rolled her eyes at the wastefulness as she followed her brothers to the car.

When they arrived at Ankeny they were gonna go straight to the frat house where the victim lived till Dean remembered about Rachael. That's when he stopped half way there.

"Okay, Rachael I need you to go to the library and wait for us there." Dean said

"You guys are lame." Rachael rolled her eyes. "Why can't I join you guys at the frat house?"

"Key word baby sister: frat house. I don't want you anywhere near one." Dean said

"Oh come on, you guys know I can handle myself if any of those stupid frat guys try anything." Rachael said "Now look, I could go to the library but what makes you think that I won't just go in myself and ask around." She stood her ground.

"Oh then we'll embarrass the hell out of you." Dean warned

"Not much as can with you two with all the black mail I got on you guys." She said and pulled out her phone; showing pictures of them.

Dean and Same eyes wide at the embarrassment videos she has of them.

"You guys really need to watch out on your surroundings." She smirked

Rachael got out of the car and started walking towards the library. She looked around the campus wondered what it would be like for her to go to college. Parts of her believed that she would be more like Sam as she always did her best to get good grades. Though, there is another part of her that is just like Dean and wouldn't mind trying to go to some of the parties.

She was half way at the library when she heard someone playing on their guitar. Looking around she saw some college guy sitting on wall and he was really cute.

"You're really good." She said as she walked up to him.

He looked at her with his ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. Have a gig later on." He said and shook her hand. "Haven't seen you around you must be new here. I'm Josh Conner."

"Rachael. My brothers and I are on a college road trip and this is one of my spots." She said

"How do you like it here so far?" He asked as he placed his guitar back in its case.

"It's not so bad. But my brothers are now a little worried after hearing that a student was murder here." She said

"Oh yeah, it was some frat guy." He said and placed the shoulder strap over his. "I didn't know him but from the rumors that I've heard around he was on a date with this Revenant's daughter, Lori Sorensen. From what I've heard they were attack from some invisible guy on the 9 Mile Road."

"Really." Rachael said as she remembered a legend. "Do the cops have any leads?'

"Doubt it. Some people think it was some psycho drifter that did it." He said

"Do you believe that?" She asked

"Honestly?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Well, every town has their legends but here it's The Hook Man. Back in the 1800's there was this revenant that went dark and started killing people that he believed were sinners. Suspending them upside down over the bridge was one of his favorite things to do."

"Wow, that's very interesting." She muttered to herself

After Rachael finished talking to Josh she texted Dean and Sam what she found out before heading to the library. She looked through some old books and old files before she found what she was looking for. While she was looking through this she started to feel eyes on her. Looking around she noticed some college guy eyeing her like eye candy. Rachael just rolled her eyes as he wasn't her type and just continued on her work. The guy tried talking to her but she just brushed him off as she got something. She texted Sam's number and told them to hurry over to the library. When they arrived she showed them about the infamous Hook Man.

"From what I heard they found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Rachael explained

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't actually think that we're dealing with The Hook Man." Dean said with a little disbelief.

"Well, every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began." She said

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asked

"Maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam jumped in

"Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851." The Librarian said as she set two boxes in front of them.

"Thank you." Rachael said polity

"So this is how you spent four good years of your life. And I do mean you too Rachael." Dean joked

"Not all of us get by on our looks Dean." Rachael teased "Some girls actually like a man with brains instead of bronze."

Dean glared at her while Sam chuckled a little.

"Welcome to higher education." Sam said

It took about a few hours till they found something.

"Check this out. 1862. No shocker…a preacher name Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. He was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sin of the flesh." Rachael read "Man I hate it when religious people start killing because they believe it's the will of God. Oh and get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a sliver hook."

"Look where all this happened." Sam grinned

"9 Mile Road. I'll be damned." Dean said

"Same place where the frat boy was killed." Rachael said

So the boys went to the 9 Mile Road that night while Rachael had went some club that Josh told her that his band was playing. She sat at one of the tables where she had a great view of the stage and waited till she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Looking to the side she let a huge smile when she saw her best friend Missy from back home.

"Oh my god, Missy." Rachael said as she got up to hug her.

"Why didn't you tell you escaped from those crazy priests?" Missy asked

"I wanted to but you know that they'll be watching everyone at home." Rachael said

Missy nodded in understanding as she wasn't wrong there.

"What are you doing here then?" Rachael asked

"Our band got a gig here." Missy said

"Oh…so…you found a replacement for me." Rachael said with a little sadness.

"Kind of but between you and me she nowhere as good as you. She Doug's girlfriend Amber." Missy informed

Rachael rolled her eyes as she remembered the girl. She always tried to replace Rachael place as the lead singer.

"Well, good luck out there." Rachael said

"Thanks. I'm really am sorry." Missy said

Before Rachael could tell her that she was fine their drummer Kevin came running over to them and told them that Amber ate something that made her tongue swell up. She couldn't talk or sing at all. Missy smiled as she knew this was Rachael's to sing again. At first she wasn't sure about but Missy was able to convince her and they brought her back stage to get her dress up.

"Alright, next up is "The Hunters." The managers called

The curtains pulled apart Rachael with the band. Rachael was a little nervous as its' been a while since she sang. It was her mother that encouraged her to start a band as she was told that she had an amazing voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes and saw her mother in the bar. Encouraging her to sing.

 **Rachael** _('Target on my back_

 _Lone survivor lasts_

 _They got me in their sights_

 _No Surrender no Trigger fingers go_

 _Living the dangerous life_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Every day when I wake_

 _I'm trying to get up_

 _They're knocking me down')_

 **Missy** _('Chewing me up_

 _Spitting me out')_

 _Rachael ('Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _You're making me strong_

 _You're making me stand.')_

 **Missy** _('Never will fall_

 _Never will end')_

 **Rachael** _('Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing can stop me tonight')_

 **Rachael and the band** _('You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake_

 _Powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, rising up._

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm')_

 _Missy ('I'm made of fire')_

 **Rachael** _('Who can stop me tonight')_

 _Missy ('I'm hard wired')_

 **Rachael and Missy** _('You make me feel invincible')_

 _Rachael ('I feel, feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel it, feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _Here we go again_

 _I will not give in_

 _I've got a reason to fight_

 _Every day we choose_

 _We might win or lose_

 _This I the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Every day when I wake_

 _They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won')_

 **Missy** _('The bell has been rung,_

 _It's over and done')_

 _Rachael ('Hey, hey, hey_

 _When I need to be saved_

 _They counting me out, but this is my round')_

 **Missy** _('You in my corner_

 _Look at me now')_

 **Rachael** _('Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Nothing can stop me tonight')_

 **Rachael and the band** _('You make me feel invincible_

 _Earthquake_

 _Powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, rising up._

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm')_

 **Missy** _('I'm made of fire')_

 **Rachael** _('Who can stop me tonight')_

 _Missy ('I'm hard wired')_

 **Rachael and Missy** _('You make me feel invincible')_

 **Rachael** _('I feel, feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel it, feel it_

 _Invincible')_

Everybody in the club was either pouncing up and down or dancing at the song. Rachael and the band were a big hit as everyone dancing to the song or pouncing up and down and recording the band.

 **Rachael** _('Invincible_

 _You make me feel, feel_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_

 _Not gonna stop_

 _Invincible')_

 **Rachael and the band** _(Feel invincible_

 _Earthquake_

 _Powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, rising up._

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Feel invincible_

 _Earthquake_

 _Powerful_

 _Just like a tidal wave_

 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_

 _Fight song, rising up._

 _Like a roar of victory in a stadium')_

 **Rachael** _('Who can touch me cause I'm')_

 **Missy** _('I'm made of fire')_

 **Rachael** _('Who can stop me tonight')_

 **Missy** _('I'm hard wired')_

 **Rachael and Missy** _('You make me feel invincible.')_

 **Rachael** _('I feel, feel it_

 _Invincible_

 _I feel it, feel it_

 _Invincible')_

When they finished the crowd cheered at their performance. That was the most fun Rachael had since she came back to the states. They continued on singing till their timing was up and they backed it up.

"It was great seeing you again, Rachael." Missy said as the two girl hugged each other good bye.

"You too, Missy. When head back home. Can you tell my gram, popop that I'm okay and with my brothers." Rachael said

"You got it. See yeah, girl." Missy said

The two girl fist bumped before going their separate ways.

.

.

.

When she was about to head back to the motel she looked at her and saw the text Sam and Dean left her. Turned out that the hunt was a bust when the ghost didn't come. They got caught by the cops so Rachael had to go to the station the next morning to get them out. Not once did she told them about her singing at the club. When they came back the cops started to head out as there was another kill. This time it was at the sorority house that Lori stays at and it was her roommate that was killed. They were able to sneak in the Sorority and saw the message that the Hook Man had left on the wall.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Rachael read

"That's straight out of the legends." Sam said

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man for you. It's diffidently a spirit." Dean replied

"Hey, guys look at that symbol." Rachael pointed "I've seen it before…let's go."

They were able to sneak out without being seen and headed back to the library. After searching through the files she found what she was looking for. The symbol on the wall was same the symbol that was on the Hook Man's hook. It was confirmed that the spirit is the Hook Man himself; that was the good news. The bad news was that the guy was buried in an unmarked grave.

The next night one of the frat houses was having a party. So hoping to see Lori there Dean and Rachael went to check while Sam did more research. Dean was enjoying it as there were a lot of loose and drunk college girls. That was until some of the frat guys were trying to hit on Rachael and tried to give her spike drinks. She was smart enough to not take them and Dean scared them off.

"Did they really think that I'm stupid enough to take a drink from them and not know that it's spike." She muttered before grabbing a water bottle. "Luckily my mom taught me well about that trick."

"Good. You stick to water." Dean said

Rachael rolled her eyes and went over to the pool table.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you again Dean." She smirked as she picked up a pool stick.

"Oh you're going down this time, kid." Dean said as he took the other pool stick.

It wasn't till Rachael beat him once again when Sam finally arrived.

"Man, you've been holding out on my. This college thing is awesome!" Dean smiled

"This wasn't really my experience." Sam said

"Let me guess…libraries, studying, and straight A's? Man what a geek. Alright, you do your homework." Dean said

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something." Sam said as he gave Dean and Rachael the paper he had.

"1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage." Dean read

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out –get this-with a sharp instrument." Sam explained

"So what's the connection to Lori?" Rachael asked

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality? Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter." Sam said

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean said; making a connection.

"Maybe. Or you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?" Sam said

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them without the reverend even knowing it." Rachael nodded

"Exactly." Sam said

"Either way you should keep an eye on Lori." Dean said

"What about you two?" Sam asked

"We're gonna dig up an unmarked grave." Rachael said

They were about to leave Dean saw a hot girl that was giving him a once over. He whinned a little.

"Stop bitching and keep moving, lover boy." Rachael rolled her eyes as she kept pushing out the door.

After finally getting him to the car they drove to the gravy where The Hook Man was buried and looked for the unmarked grave. It took some time but they were able to find as it had his symbol on it and they started digging. They placed the salt and oil on the body and burned it to ashes.

It should be over right? Wrong.

Just when they burned the bones The Hook Man attacked Lori's father. Turns out the spirit was attached to Lori. So they did more digging and found out that the Hook man's hook was melted down and made into silver antiques. They figured that they would either be in the church or Reverends house. So the siblings hit both places the next night since Lori was going to stay at the hospital with her dad. About an hour later the three were in the basement of the church and started the old fireplace so they could melt all the silver that they found. They were half way done till they heard footsteps from above. When they found out that it was Lori Dean told Sam to go talk to her while he and Rachael headed back down to finish up melting the silver.

A few minutes later the Hook man appeared; trying to kill Lori and Sam.

"Dammit why is he still here?" Dean asked

"I don't know we've burned pretty much everything." Rachael said

Sam looked at Lori and noticed her necklace.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?" Sam asked

"My father gave it to me." She said frantically

"Is it from the church?" Rachael asked

"He said that it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me when I started school." Lori said

"Is it silver?" Sam asked

"Yes." Lori said

Sam took it and tossed it to Dean as he tossed him his gun. Dean hurried down the basement while Sam and Rachael tried fight off the spirit. When he tossed the chain necklace into the fire it started to melt and the made the Hook Man melted away before bursting into flames. Now it was over.

Daylight came and the siblings had just finished giving them their statement to the police. Rachael sat on the impala with Dean as they watched Sam say goodbye to Lori. When he was done he got in the car and sat down.

"We could stick around a while Sammy." Dean offered

Sam shook his head no and they head off.


End file.
